


A Little Off the Top

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt gives Hermann a haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Off the Top

Title: A Little Off the Top  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb, Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 795  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [backtomax](http://backtomax.tumblr.com/) & [firehouselight](http://firehouselight.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Newt gives Hermann a haircut.

 

“You’re starting to look rather shaggy, Hermann.” Newt plunged his fingers into the Kaiju spleen.

Hermann winced at the squishing sound coming from Newt’s side of the lab. “Angelo used to trim my hair for me. As you know, he passed away last month. I haven’t found someone else to do it yet.”

“I could cut it for you.” Hermann made a very rude noise. “I do know how to cut hair, Hermann.” Newt ignored the skeptical look Hermann was shooting him. “I’ve got a trimmer and scissors back in my room. I could do it right now, if you want. I’ve squeezed most of the juices out of this spleen anyway.”

Hermann thought it over. “Fine, but I want you to scrub your hands first. I don’t need any ‘spleen juice’ getting in my hair. Who knows what that could do?”

Newt punched the air, letting out a gleeful noise. “This is going to be awesome.”

\---

Hermann was sitting on Newt’s desk chair with a towel wrapped around his neck. The towel had Godzilla on it. He was still rather uncertain about Newt’s abilities to cut hair properly. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?

“Yes.” Newt stood in front of Hermann, looking him over. “I think I should give you something cool for a change.”

“I like my hair the way it is.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure? I have an idea. Just sit still.” Newt got behind Hermann and began to cut his hair with the scissors.

After a few minutes, Newt began to hum. The song sounded vaguely familiar, but it wasn’t until he added some lyrics while he cut that Hermann realized what it was. He scowled. “Newton, I would appreciate if you weren’t quoting Bugs Bunny while cutting my hair.”

“Oh, come on. The ones where he was a barber were some of my favorites.”

The tip of the scissors brushed against Hermann’s ear where it met his head, startling him. He jerked away and heard Newt curse softly.

"Hermann? You really need to hold still or I'm going to end up cutting your ear. I did that to my uncle once because he moved his head to yell at something on the television." Newt's fingers brushed the nape of Hermann's neck. "I almost cut the top of his ear clean off."

"That is not a reassuring thing to say, Newton." Hermann's hands clenched into fists as he tried and failed to calm himself down. This had been a foolish idea. He never should have allowed Newt anywhere near his head with sharp instruments.

"I said 'almost'. I didn't cut anything completely off of him." The noise of the scissors trailed off and was suddenly replaced by the buzz of the hair trimmer. "Rusty, he was my uncle's dog, now that was a different story. There's nothing quite as scary as trying to trim a mat from an ear and taking off part of the ear in the process. Ears bleed way more than you'd think."

For a brief moment, Hermann thought about just jumping up from the chair and running away. Then he felt the trimmers slide against his head. It was too late now. He went so still his back and neck began to ache from not moving. He wasn't sure how long he sat like that, it seemed to go for an eternity, but the noise finally came to a stop.

"I'm finished."

Hermann forced his hands to unclench. Both of his palms had a series of half-moon indentations from where his fingernails had dug in. He made a mental note to make sure they were treated once Newt left.

Newt handed Hermann a mirror and stepped back. The smaller man was bouncing on the balls of his feet, which made Hermann's gut clench. Taking a deep breath, Hermann turned the mirror to get a look at his new 'cool' haircut.

"It looks the same as always." He'd tried and failed to keep the confusion out of his voice. "I thought you said you were going to do something 'cool'."

"Yeah, I don't think you could have handled something like that. It would have driven you crazy until your hair grew back." Newt patted the back of Hermann's head. "Besides, I kinda like this cowlick you've got over here and I didn't want to get rid of it."

Smiling widely, Newt held out a hand to Hermann.

Hermann arched a brow. "You want a tip? Here's one for you- don't talk about cutting ears off while you're giving someone a haircut, Newton." He removed the towel from around his neck, letting it fall on the floor. "I'll see you in the lab." He walked off, brushing hair from around his collar.

"You're welcome, Hermann!"


End file.
